


The Wild Card Child of Madness

by MaxDeMort369



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Beast Tamer - Freeform, Card Magic, Chains, Child of Dionysus, Dying Will Flames, Ghost Rider - Freeform, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Multi, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Shapeshifting, monster hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxDeMort369/pseuds/MaxDeMort369
Summary: What if Dionysus had another child that was hidden away in Alaska to protect them from the outside world? Well then read the story of a child that changed history.Meet Rum Millicas Vodka De Mort or Max De Mort for short, the transgender son (Female to Male) of Dionysus God of Wine and Madness and Nana De Mort the retired World's Greatest Theif. Max was blessed by Hephaestus, Tyche, Aphorodite, Hestia, and finally Pan.Max has been living in Alaska since he was 5 years old and has been living on his own with the all the people helped.
Relationships: Ares/Original Male
Kudos: 1





	The Wild Card Child of Madness

"Corre Max! ¡Correr! ¡Y no te detengas hasta que llegues al lugar donde te dije que llegaras a Max! No mires atrás."

"Mamá, no me dejes! ¡Mamá! ¡Te quiero mamá!"

"Gasped!" A child about 17 years old shot up in bed panting like they ran 1900 miles.

The door opened and a teenage boy ran in carrying a sword, the boy looks about 16 with long orange-red hair that goes down mid back with red eyes wearing a black shorts only but the boy has fox ears and nine fox tails.

"Show your self and maybe I wont' kill you!" The boy shouted as his eyes gleamed at the thoughts of killing what ever made his master wake up from his precious sleep.

"Clam down Kurama. It was just a bad dream." The child said as they got up and walked into their closet and began changing.

"May I remind you Max-Sama, that you are the only demigod favored by the Fates." Kurama said as he grabbed a hair brush and hair ties with his tails as he made Max's bed that had purple and green theme with a bottle of wine pillow that Kurama gave them for their 6th birthday.

Max came out wearing black leggings with grey jean shorts that has chains on each loops, he wore a long black shirt that has the letters 'R.M.V.D.M' on it in white coloring on top of it was a sleeveless vest that has fur on it to keep Max warm during the winter.

"Don't forget that we live on your private land that has over 300 acres. And that land we live on is in Alaska, were we are in the beginning of fall! Plus we have a lot of things to do, winter is in 7-8 months away! We have a lot of things to make and sell not to mention all the bake goods you have to make and create. A lot of stuff has to be done Max-Sama." Kurama said as he began brushing Max's hair and styled it in a french braid that went down to his shoulders with a gold and black bow at the end.

Kurama began handing a total of 10 rolls of senbon needles to Max who placed 5 rolls in each sleeve, 80 daggers, 4 shock earrings, 16 cuffs, 20 guns, 600 mini grenades later and Max is fully ready.

Kurama and Max began walking through the hallways of their house passing many pictures.

Max and his familiar soon arrived at the dinning room which has a small dinning table fit for one with a fancy chair with a crown of vines on top of the chair. Kurama pulled out the chair for Max who sat down as Kurama placed a napkin around his neck and pushed in his chair.

Max looked at his plate that was empty then looked at Kurama who was now wearing a long sleeved black jacket with black cargo pants with a black beanie and black earing piece.

"What is for breakfast?" Max asked looking at Kurama with a blank face as a large mug appeared in his hand, it looks to be hot chocolate just made.

This is hot chocolate is made fresh everyday by hands, freshly picked coco beans picked right form the gardens that is 45 miles away form Max's manor.

Max's house is a total of 99 acres alone with 8 floors, 40 rooms, 20 bathrooms, 1 huge gym, a pool that is in one of his basements which he has about 18 basements, weapons room, and a whole lot of other things and rooms.

Maids and butlers soon came in with plates filled with all different kinds of foods for their master to eat after everything their master has done for them like saving their lives.

Everyone but Kurama was saved by Max from either bad homes or lives, the kids 18 and under gets to learn from the online school website that Max had his teach master create that was in Ancient Greek, Latin and English along with other languages, the kids under 10 are kept with some of the other maids or butlers, the ones that were sick are at the hospital to get better and get the shots that they need, everyone goes through a monthly check up, the people that run the hospital are some of the children of Apollo and children of Demeter who help make the herbs for the medicine for everyone.

Everyone at the age of 20 get to choose a job form house cleaning to tending the animals to working the machines that makes most of the products.

Not to mention that everyone gets train to just in case the barrier weakens, its rare for Max to get people to come and visit unless it his father, Pan, Hermes, Rhea. But Rhea only comes for tea and cookies.

Max began to eat breakfast as Kurama sent the chefs back to work for today, Kurama pulled out a tablet and started typing on it.

"The Sales on shoes went up 12%, clothes 25%, so far almost everything went up by a lot. Also Jax would like to talk to you about Project TASK MASTER, after your done eating." Kurama said to Max who nodded as took a sip from his hot chocolate and placed his hot coco down and snapped his fingers as ten rings appeared on his hands one for each fingers each with a different color gems that glowed with what it seem of happiness to finally come out and have their owner uses them.

The 1st Ring of the Sky, Flames of Harmony.  
The 2nd Ring of the Storm, Flames of Disintegration.  
The 3rd Ring of the Rain, Flames of Tranquility.  
The 4th Ring of the Sun, Flames of Activation.  
The 5th Ring of the Lighting, Flames of Hardening.  
The 6th Ring of the Mist, Flames of Construction.  
The 7th Ring of the Cloud, Flames of Propagation.  
The 8th Ring of the Wrath, Flames of Disintegration and Harmony.  
The 9th Ring of the Night, Flames of Hatred.  
And The 10th Ring of the Desert, Flames of Hallucination.

Only the De Mort family members can use Max being the last manage to get and hold all of them with out dying.

Max began walking out of the dinning room with Kurama two steps behind him as his outfit began to change to a three piece suit that was in black with a dark purple tie and a dark red cloak appeared with black flames on it not burning the Cape as it glows. Max and Kurama arrived at a door that has the word 'Cerebro' on it in English, they entered the room to see a lot of computer screen all place next to each as close as they can get forming a giant screen. In the middle of the room is a teenage boy about 17 years old with blonde hair and grey eyes wearing a grey tank top with a baby owl on it, black cargo pants with a lot of pockets on them. "Jax." Max called out to the boy who looked at him with respect. Jax Hatter, son of Athena, he runs Cerebro a program that finds any demigod and brings them here safe and sound.

"Lord Max and Karama." Jax said to the two who entered.

Jax Hatter was the first Demigod that Max saved him from his home and stepmother and step sister who abused the fact that he was super smart to cheat for almost everything. Max saved him by sue his stepmother and sister. Max won at the end, Jax was 7 years old when Max saved him from his old life.

Max trained Jax how to survive in the wild and outside the wild, how to respect the nature how to listen and feel the nature, how to use weapons, how to always never look down on his opponets, and everything else that he need.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this website I was thinking of posting some of my other stories that I have on Wattpad on here. So please try to be waiting a little bit long for other chapters and please try not to left a lot of bad comments. You can follow me on Wattpad: LoganMoon500. and please subscribe.


End file.
